Mi gran amor
by atadalove
Summary: Como un cuento de hadas... ella es una nueva cenicienta... su madrína mágica es el chat, su sapatilla es una pulcera y su principe es un chico con unos luceros azules... ambos reconocen que son el uno para el otro... ¿quieres saber cómo?... ven a leer...


Mi gran amor

**Naruto prov:**

Perfecto… tengo otro día para conversar con ella, no sé quién es, pero me gusta chatear con ella… cuento las horas para conectarme y encontrarla online… me gusta su conversación…

Qué?... perdón, no me he presentado… mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 17 años, asisto a la preparatoria de konoha y me encuentro cursando el 3er grado… Estoy preparándome para ir a la prepa, sólo para chatear con ella, es un misterio, sólo la conozco por chat, pero, a la que sí puedo ver es a mi gran amor… ella, si (suspiro) es la razón por la que me levanto cada día, ella es mi luna y hoy le daré un presente…

Hoy es 14 de febrero; hace tres semanas que empecé a chatear con ella, sólo hablamos en la hora de receso, y según ella nosotros nos conocemos… mejor les cuento la historia…

Hace 10 días ya estaba sólo en la biblioteca de la escuela haciendo pendientes cuando me viene un mensaje a mi msn…

**-tuamor** dice: hola… como estás Naruto!... ¿por q tan solo, eh?

**-imperativo** dice: disculpa… quién eres?...

**-tu amor** dice: eso no importa, sólo quiero hacerte compañía, ser una luz para ti…

**-imperactivo** dice: gracias por tu amistad y… espera un momento… como sabes que estoy sólo?

**-tuamor** dice: bueno, eso es porque también estudio en konoha…

**-imperactivo** dice: queeeeeeeeeeeeeee…. Entonce tú y yo nos conocemos, verdad?

**-tuamor** dice: si, nos conocemos, pero para ti yo solo soy una amiga más en tu lista… siempre te he observado desde que te conocí y te admiro porque nunca te rindes… tienes un buen corazón y me gusta cuando ríes… la verdad es que tú eres una inspiración para mí… bueno… la verdad es que TE AMO

**-Imperactivo** dice: eres la 1ra en dedicarme esas palabras… pero, por qué no me la dices mirándome a los ojos… ¿por qué por msn?

**-tuamor** dice: porque nunca me perdonaría si pierdo tu amistad por querer ser algo más q amigos… creo que para ti yo sólo soy una buena amiga… sabes? Hoy en la mañana ví como defendías a una chica de un pervertido, pero los demás no vieron eso verdad?

**-imperactivo** dice: si… ella estaba desmayándose y la sostuve en mis brazos y los demás empezaron a insultarme y a calumniarme… pensaron que yo le había hecho daño y como siempre me trataron como un idiota…

**-tuamor** dice: pero no eres un idiota Naruto… eres el más valiente que he conocido y me gusta tu forma de ser… mucho

**-imperactivo:** ¿desde cuándo somos amigos?

**-tuamor** dice: desde que te mudaste al país del fuego… nos conocimos en la escuela… desde ese día me enamoré de ti, tu sonrisa me salvó.

**-imperactivo** dice: desde hace 7 años?... por Dios… es mucho tiempo, y yo no me he dado cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia mí…

**-tuamor** dice: es que eres un poco distraído… pero eso me hace amarte más…

**-imperactivo** dice: te confieso que me alegra la existencia saber que le puedo gustar a alguien, pero eso aumenta mis ganas de saber de ti… quiero saber tu nombre, no te escondas por favor… enfréntame.

**-tuamor** dice: no puedo… ya lo he intentado muchas veces pero no puedo… perdón, pero ésta es la única forma de confesarte mi amor por ti…

**-imperactivo** dice: averiguaré quién eres Dattebayo, y más si eres cercana a mí…

_(suena el timbre anunciando el final del receso)_

lamento esto… pero quiero seguir la conversación mañana a la misma hora, ¿te parece?

**-tuamor** dice: si… quiero seguir chateando contigo… y decirte cada día que te amo… sayonara Naruto

**-imperactivo** dice: sayonara tuamor…

Y así todo empezó… cada día que hablábamos me decía que me amaba, y yo de idiota sin saber de quién se trata… aún no la he encontrado pero pronto lo haré…

**Fin de Naruto prov**

En la escuela… Naruto va llegando muy pensativo y se encuentra con sus amigos en la entrada… los saluda a todos cordialmente y van a su aula de clases… y en la entrada del salón

**-Sasuke:** por qué tardaste tanto esta mañana dobe…?

**-Naruto**: estaba haciendo un encargo en una tienda…

**-Sasuke**: uh… y dime, ¿lo harás?

**-Naruto:** (pensativo) no lo sé Sasuke…

**-Sasuke:** cómo q no lo sabes Naruto… hoy es el baile y ayer te decidiste por invitarla… ¿vas a dejar que kiba se te adelante…?

**-Naruto:** que se me adelante?...

**-Sasuke:** si… mira

En ese momento Sasuke le señala a Naruto el lugar ocupado por Hinata y al lado de ésta, kiba… Hinata se ve con un leve sonrojo y está negando con la cabeza y al parecer kiba insiste, pero Hinata se pone de pie, lo mira directo a los ojos y dice que NO con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a kiba… éste vuelve resignado a su lugar. Naruto suelta un suspiro de alivio y le dice a Sasuke…

**-Naruto:** sabes muy bien que las mujeres eligen a quien invitar, y si no te has dado cuenta entonces te lo repetiré: el tema es "las mujeres eligen"… no puedo invitarla al baile conmigo, ella es la que tiene que invitarme…

**-Sasuke:** como quieras dobe… sentémonos.

30 minutos después llega el Prof. Kakashi con una rara excusa del por qué llego tarde…

Faltando unos minutos para el receso, Ino y tenten pasan por el lado de Naruto murmurando un chisme…

**-Ino:** te enteraste?, por fin Hinata se decidió a invitarlo…

**-Tenten:** enserio… no lo puedo creer… lo invitó.

**-Ino:** aún no se si lo invitó y si no, entonces lo hará en receso…

**-Tenten:** por fin rompió con su timidez…

Las chicas se alejan dejando a Naruto atónico y algo decepcionado… Ya en la hora de receso, Naruto se sienta cerca de una fuente, y ve que cerca de él están Hinata y Shino hablando muy plácidamente, eso lo dertroza y supone que era a él a quién ella iba a invitar… rato después ellos se despiden y Naruto con la mirada baja y triste coge su BlackBerry y se conecta al MSN…

**-tuamor **dice: hola lucero… te estaba esperando. ¿por qué la tristeza?

**-imperactivo** dice: cómo es que…. Olvídalo… no es nada.

**-tu amor** dice: no me gusta verte triste… dime que pasa?

**-imperactivo** dice: es que quería que una chica me invitara al baile de san Valentín y pues, me enteré que invitó a otro chico…

**-tuamor** dice: auch… sé que se siente, te comprendo… pero sabes? Yo te invito al baile… quiere ir conmigo?

**-imperactivo** dice: qué?, es enserio?.

**-tuamor** dice: claro… quiero ir contigo, o por lo menos encontrarte allá…

**-imperactivo** dice: está bien, acepto.

**-tuamor** dice: genial… todas las chicas iremos vestidas como unas princesas de los cuentos de hadas…

Yo iré como BELLA pero con el vestido azul para combinar con tus hermosos ojos… y tendré un antifaz.

**-imperactivo** dice: por qué?

**-tuamor** dice: aahhh?... no entiendo…

**-imperactivo** dice: por qué con antifaz?… quiero verte… dattebayo

**-tuamor** dice: Naruto yo… quisiera mostrarte mi rostro, pero te decepcionarías al saber quién está detrás de la máscara… y yo no quiero eso…

**-imperactivo** dice: está bien… no insistiré más…

Minutos después, se acabó el receso y las clases pasaron rápido… Naruto esperó ser el último en salir para poder hablar con Hinata y la acompaño a su casa…

Ya de noche y en la fiesta, Naruto estaba en la espera de su "princesa", se encontraba sentado en unas de las sillas reservadas para los chicos y él… de hecho todos estaban esperando a sus princesas… -qué pasa dobe, por qué los nervios- dice el azabache a su ansioso amigo, -no es nada teme… es sólo que, no veo a Hinata por ningún lado, la ví llegar hace un rato sin compañía, pensé que había invitado a Shino- dijo un poco triste… -que problemático eres Naruto… obviamente debe estar en los "camerinos" o es que ves otras chicas aquí? Además Shino no es fanático de las fiestas…- dijo shikamaru con un tono pesado,… de repente las luces se apagan y en el escenario se enciende una luz tenue iluminando a unas cuantas damiselas… cada una tenía un antifaz y diferentes vestidos… ¡hay muchas princesas!

Bajan del escenario y se encuentran con sus parejas… todos los chicos en el baile ya tienen parejas, pero Naruto está sólo, aún no tiene pareja… busca con la mirada pero no ve a su princesa mientras que en el escenario se ilumina con una luz dorada apuntando hacia una chica con un vestido más que hermoso, y una mirada penetrante… baja lentamente y se acerca a Naruto dejándolo sin habla…

-princesa: te quedaste sin habla… es una buena reacción en la primera cita…

-Naruto: yo… yo… eeehhh… yo, no sé qué decir… (traga en seco) tú eres-

-princesa: sí, soy tu amor… y tú princesa por ésta noche…

-Naruto: por ésta noche? ¿por qué?...

-princesa: a su tiempo lo sabrás… mejor bailemos éste vals… y así puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras acerca de mi disfraz…

Se ponen a bailar. Naruto la sujeta de la cintura con una mano y con la otra sujeta su mano (un caballero). Empiezan a bailar y él se queda observando cada parte de su rostro, queda hipnotizado por su belleza y sencillez…

-Naruto: sigo… sin entender el por qué te fijaste en mí… yo… yo no-

-princesa: no lo digas… por favor, tú para mí eres una luz en mi oscuridad, me salvaste de tomar el camino equivocado… tú… eres el amor de mi vida.

-Naruto: …

No supo que responder y la princesa se dispuso a poner su cabeza en su pecho… minutos después salieron al balcón donde sólo eran iluminados con la luz de la luna… Están abrazados y por alguna razón Naruto se siente en casa… siente que ese es su lugar, junto a ella… ¿una extraña? No… es más que eso… siente que la conoce, cada palabra, mirada, olores… sencillamente ella le es conocida, ¿pero quién?... en la cuestionante del rubio…

El momento parece mágico, pero toda magia tiene su límite… ya son las 12 y nuestra querida princesa de va sin avisar, pero deja caer una pulsera hermosa… Naruto intenta alcanzarla pero es inútil… frente a él encuentra la pulsera caída de la misteriosa princesa… Se queda mirando el objeto atónico, es como si supiera quién es la misteriosa princesa… las lágrimas se le hacen presente y está lleno de alegría

-Naruto: (sollozo) ella… todo éste tiempo fue ella… mi princesa.

Minutos después de haber buscado en todos lados, se sienta en un parque para descansar y para su sorpresa la ve ahí… estaba bajo el árbol en donde se conocieron… se veía tan hermosa bajo la luna, y aún tenía puesto el antifaz… Naruto se acercó por atrás abrazándola haciendo que ella se sorprendiera y que su corazón latiera desenfrenadamente… se acercó a su oído y le susurró _–"te amo…, dijiste que solo te veía como una amiga pero no es así… yo te amo desde el día que te vi bajo éste mismo árbol, ¿recuerdas?... llorabas y yo te acompañé, nos hicimos amigos y desde ese momento te he amado, pero nunca te dije nada… no quería perderte como amiga, pero ahora sé que me amas igual o más que yo a ti mi princesa…"-_ ella estaba más que sorprendida… creía que estaba en un sueño hermoso en dónde Naruto le decía "te amo" una y otra vez… sólo pudo decir _-"cómo supiste, que era yo?..."-_ Naruto, sin separarse de ella, saca una pulsera de corazones y se la enseña a su princesa… _-"la dejaste caer al huir de mí hace un rato… debes cuidarla mejor"-_ dijo sonriendo… _-"esto es…"-_ la princesa se da cuenta

_**FLASH BACK: en la escuela…**_

_Naruto esperó ser el último en salir para poder hablar con Hinata y la acompaño a su casa… en el trayecto, Hinata visualizó en una tienda una linda pulsera de corazones muy bonita, entraron y Naruto habló con el gerente… éste cogió la pulsera que Hinata había visto desde afuera, la envuelve y se la entrega a Naruto y él decide dársela a Hinata…_

_-Naruto: __toma… feliz valentin's day …_

_-Hinata: __(ruborizada) na… Naruto-kun no tenía que molestarte…_

_-Naruto: __no fue ninguna molestia… además la encargué ésta mañana antes de ir a la escuela… ¿te gusta?_

_-Hinata: __está hermosa… gracias…_

_Naruto le pone la pulsera en la mano izquierda de Hinata… minutos después cada uno se dirige a sus respectivas casas…_

_ FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-Naruto: Hinata… todo éste tiempo fuiste tú… mi princesa… perdóname por ser tan idiota.

-Hinata: Naruto-kun yo- (interrumpida)

-Naruto: shhh… no digas nada mi princesa… estoy tan feliz de tenerte conmigo y entre mis brazos…

*Hinata se voltea para estar frente a Naruto pero ella se encuentre derramando lágrimas, cosa que él nota… ella lo ve directo a los ojos, a esos luceros azules que tanto ama… él le quita el antifaz dejando al descubierto su hermoso rostro, se acerca poco a poco y mientras menos sea la distancia entre ellos, más se acelera su corazón… sus respiraciones chocan y la distancia desaparece…

Abrazados y bajo la luz de la luna se encuentras dos almas que al perecer encontraron su lugar, ambos se aman… El beso pasó de sencillo a apasionado, _-"te amo"-_ se decían entre besos y caricias… se separaron por unos instantes mientras chocaban sus penetrantes miradas, se volvieron a abrazar y decidieron sentarse en el mismo árbol dónde empezó todo… abrazados y acurucados, guardaron silencio para atesorar el momento mágico, hasta que Naruto rompió con eso

-Naruto: (acariciando el pelo de su amada) sabes?... ahora me gustas más…

-Hinata: (intrigada) enserio?... ¿por qué?

-Naruto: porque ahora sé que tú eres mi mundo y lo eres todo para mí… mi princesa…

-Hinata: (sonriente) también lo eres todo mara mí mi príncipe… eres mi luz… y mi GRAN AMOR.

Saben? FIN no es la palabra, sino un "hasta el próximo one shot"…

_**atada dice:**_

_La vida a veces suele ser injusta y muy injusta, pero, nosotros somos tolerante… si amas a alguien, se valiente… si es fácil decirlo, lo sé… pero también es fácil rendirse y darse por vencido… no lo crees… Haz como Hinata y rompe con tu timidez… Sayonara_

_**Atadalove: **__por favor… deja las indirectas quieres… bye…_


End file.
